Shadows of Thoughts
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, containing the last thoughts that went through the heads of each and every one of the Harry Potter characters who unfortunately died at any one point in the series. A tribute of sorts, to all of them.
1. Peter Pettigrew

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Defying Gravity, Wicked_

* * *

_I'm through accepting limits,  
_'_Cause someone says they're so  
__Something I cannot change  
__But 'til I try I'll never know_

**Peter Pettigrew**

I'm tired of him always ordering me. All I wanted was to be popular, ever since I was at school. The others always neglected and teased me. So I joined the dark lord. Now I know that was a mistake. But now I have an opportunity- but whether to take it? I can see Potter looking at me now, with those ridiculously green eyes. I can't see what I should do.

I hesitate.

Then I could feel, the silver hand attached to my wrist rise.

I felt it clench around my throat, and I knew this was for the best.


	2. Gregorovitch

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _My Heart Will Go On, Celine Dion_

* * *

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on._  
_Far across the distance and spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on._

**Gregorovitch**

There was no way I would ever tell him. Ever. He wanted to know about the elder wand, but I had a duty to the wizarding community, to protect them at all costs. This was the only thing I could do, and I knew I had to do it right.

I could hear him muttering furiously.

I could feel the Cruciatus Curse, but it didn't hurt me, not when I was doing this for good.

I could see the fury in his eyes.

I knew everyone would sacrifice something to win this war.

Now my own sacrifice was here: myself.


	3. Bode

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Mercy, Duffy_

* * *

_I'm begging you for mercy_  
_Just why won't you release me?_  
_I'm begging you for mercy_  
_Please, please, show me some mercy?_  
_I say, release me!_

**Broderick Bode**

I could feel the vines slowly strengthening. The one around my neck was roughly the same size as my thigh. Tiny black spots popped in an out of my vision, as the dull blue curtains across from my hospital bed smeared into one another, mixing with the off-white walls, and the slimy, rough dark green of the plant in front of me, creating abstract artwork, painted in my honour.

If only the Devil's Snare would release me.

I need to tell the Order what happened to me.

I struggled desperately, but then, it was hopeless.

The world slipped away.

Finally.


	4. The Grey Lady

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _It's A Man's Man's Man's World, James Brown

* * *

_

_This is a man's world_  
_But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_  
_He's lost in the wilderness_  
_He's lost in bitterness _

**The Grey Lady**

"I won't go back with you."

Those fateful, fateful words.

I gazed into the Baron's slate-grey eyes, and waited for the barrage of fury-tinted words, that I was sure was coming. I braced myself. Steadied my hands.

But there was nothing.

Only the bruised, cracked, deformed, ego of a man with a broken heart.

I raised a my fingers gently to his face, a feather light touch. Cupped his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

He jerked away from me, then, a flash of silver. A clumsy step.

This is a man's world. They have the power. There's nothing I could do.


	5. Lupin

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Superman, Lazlo Bane_

_

* * *

_

_Well I know what I've been told  
You gotta know just when to fold  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No, I know I'm no Superman  
__I'm no Superman _

**Remus Lupin**

There was only one thing on my mind as I fought Dolohov- a picture of my wife's face. It was beautiful. It was her.

A silvery thread shot past my face.  
I jerked backwards.  
Dora's face dissolved.

_I can't do this all on my own. I'm no superhero. I need your help, Dora._

I saw her face again. But this time, it wasn't in my mind. She was running towards me, slow-motion.

Her hand gripped mine. I glanced down to see a soft explosion of green light. I looked to Dora's face, happy to be together for our last moment.


	6. Fortescue

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Set The Fire To The Third Bar, Snow Patrol_

* * *

_I'm miles from where you are_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_I pray that something picks me up_  
_And sets me down in your warm arms_

**Florean Fortescue**

It was utter chaos. Drips, melting everywhere, like my heart. My whole life, was falling apart in front of me. I saw the creamy liquid streaming over the counters, as the Death Eaters trampled over the shattered wood of the tables.

I thought back to Sophea, my wife, now in a better place. I curled up behind the remainder of the bench behind which I would serve icecream to the customers.

Would Sophia pick me up? Take me with her to where she is now?

I could feel the cold seeping in through my clothes.

I felt her warm arms.


	7. The Flamels

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _You're My Best Friend, Queen_

_

* * *

_

_You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
_

**Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel**

I gazed at the other. We were one now. Together for so long, such deep love for one another.

"You're my best friend." Alternate voices.

I was ready to go. Ready to die.

I held out my arm for the other to take it.

They linked their arm through mine.

Our immortality was about to extinguish, the flame of our light would go out.

But only partially.

"I really love you."

"I know."

I gazed out to the sun shining, and knew, that like that ball of fire burning up there, our own fire would never really be blown out.


	8. James Potter

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Save You, Simple Plan_

* * *

_If you fall, stumble down,  
I'll pick you up off the ground.  
If you lose, faith in you,  
I'll give you strength to pull through.  
Tell me you won't give up,  
Coz Ill be waiting if you fall  
You know, I'll be there for you._

**James Potter (to Lily E Potter)**

I have to do this for us, I know that you don't want this, but it's the only way to ensure that our son will live.

I'll see you again soon.

I'll be waiting for you.

If there is anything you need, ever, know that I will do all that I possibly can to fulfill that wish, because I love you more than anyone in the world.

If you ever stumble, where we're going now, I'll be there to catch you, to pick you up.

I'm about to surrender- lower the Shield Charm.

Put myself at his mercy.

For you.


	9. Quirrel

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Adrienne, The Calling

* * *

_

_Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
Once again, you used me, used me  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
Long before you used me, Used me up  
_

**Quirinus Quirrell**

I could smell the burning, vaguely, in some far off universe.

I could hear my screaming, echoing in some distant part of my ears.

But all I could feel was the pain, of betrayal.

Voldemort had used me, purely to do his biddings, to be his puppet.

I had looked up to him, admired him, been inspired by him, his goals, his purpose in life.

And I had thought I would be a part of that.

But no, apparently not. He had higher goals than me.

He used me. I should never've agreed to help him. He used me up.


	10. Professor Binns

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Life Is Boring, Cazal_

* * *

_Life is boring,  
You can't stand getting up in the morning  
Predictable, repetition, you need a hand to change your condition  
What is the meaning?  
Of everything that you believe in  
_

**Professor Binns**

I lay in the armchair, my lids lowered superiorly. The scratching of the quills of the students lulled me into a stupor, as they did every lesson. So dull, so tiresome. So repetitive.

_Scritchy-scraa-scrwah-scriwiwiscr-OH_

Detatchment, of some kind.

I didn't understand what it was, I was too drowsy to comprehend it.

Flashes of colours, dull colours, greys, purples, olive greens. A tedious fireworks show.

Then, I was beside myself. Literally. I gazed down, at my own body, seemingly asleep.

It mattered not. It meant nothing.

"Hogwarts was founded by four people: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin..."


	11. Hedwig

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _My Master, Christy Nockels_

_

* * *

_

_I love my Master, I will not go free...  
I take Your name and live in liberty  
My life is Yours forever  
I'll serve You faithfully  
I love my Master, I will not go free  
_

**Hedwig**

Wind.

Whistling.

Carriage.

Above.

Shadow.

Green.

Shining.

Reflecting.

Pain.

Quiet.

Spiralling.

Harry?

Master.

Love.

Friendship.

Care.

Responsibility.

Home.

Cage?

Home.

Food.

Shelter.

Love.

Master.

Thankyou.

Gratefulness.

Falling?

Falling.

Dying?

Dying.

Master.

Loneliness.

Mad-Eye.

Hello.

Unresponsive.

Dying.

Eye.

Whizzing.

Master.

Missing.

Above.

Hagrid.

Feathers.

Beside.

Mine.

Red.

Liquid.

Blood.

Bones.

Broken.

Wings.

Snapped.

Useless.

Fly?

No.

Lie.

Here.

Dying?

Dead.

Master.

Loyal.

Friendship.

Forever.

Thankyou.

Eternal.

Always.

Heart.

Remember.

Memory.

You.

Nostalgia.

Safety.

Luck.

Conquer.

Live.

Liberty.

World.

Freedom.

Peace.

Oooh-

Black.

No.

Blank.

Quiet.

What…?

Confusion.

Flying.

Wingless.

Flying.

Soaring.

Higher.

Higher.

Above.

Everything.

Spirited.

Soulful.

Free.

Farewell.

Harry Potter.


	12. Moaning Myrtle

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: Nine in the Afternoon, _Panic! At the Disco

* * *

_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon, _  
_You could 'cause you can so you do, _  
_We're feeling so good, _  
_Just the way that we do _  
_When it's nine in the afternoon_

I was completely and utterly trapped. Transfixed. Held, by the glowing, neon green orbs in front of me. Eyes.

I had no idea what was happening; there were scales, then fangs, a tail whipping; And now, the eyes. Dragging me into their depths. I could see streaks of yellow, blue, even a hint of purple.

And the light reflected in them.

The eyes… they were like the moon. Eyes like the moon. They were getting that swollen, taking up all of my vision, so I couldn't see a thing.

Then, I was gone.

But I knew I was coming back.


	13. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Losing My Head, Lion's Share_

_Losing my head again  
Losing my mind  
Looking back  
How could I ever've been so wrong?  
Can anybody help me?_

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington**

Ever since I was a little boy, I had wanted this. Or so I had thought.

I had wanted to be a part of the Headless Hunt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the axe raised.

I could see the flash of silver.

Feel the whistling air pushed in front of it.

But suddenly the terror gripped me. I was about to lose my _life_.

I struggled on the block, but my neck was held fast by the ropes.

I could sense that something was about to go terribly wrong.

But it was far too late.


	14. The Basilisk

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Mighty Sword, The Frames_

_And we wield the mighty sword  
That cuts through bone and lays the liars down  
And we wield an angry sword  
That softens stone and turns the tides around  
_

_**

* * *

The Basilisk**_

Fury was roiling in the dungeon like storm clouds, as we danced around each other.

I could see the sword, flashing in his hand.

A tiny needle in comparison to my fangs.

The boy was nothing. He thought he could def-

Silver shimmered in front of my eyes.

That same needle, through the roof of my mouth.

Teeth unhinged from my gums.

Fangs, useless, dripping with blood rather than poison.

_Salazar... I was your most faithful..._

_The boy wields an angry sword, an angry soul._

_Be wary of him._

_He will be your undoing._

_I wish I could help you._


	15. Bellatrix Lestrange

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words, not including the song lyrics or the characters name.

Song: _Change, Taylor Swift_

_**

* * *

**_**Bellatrix Lestrange**

_Tonight we standed on our knees_  
_To fight for what we worked for all these years_  
_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_  
_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

I was falling, but I knew we could still win this battle.

I raised my head slightly, and met my killer's eyes. In that instant, I transferred as much cold hatred as I could.

I saw her stiffen, and look away.

We could succeed.

Tonight, we would be the champions- the world would belong to my Lord.

I writhed on the ground. I had only milliseconds left. As my eyelids drifted shut, the last thing I saw was the anguish in my Lord's eyes.

I felt it too- the regret that we could no longer be beside each other, together.


	16. Charity Burbage

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words. Heh, I decided to give up on the bits of songs in each. I'll only put it in if I'm particularly inspired.

* * *

**Charity Burbage**

It's a little something called betrayal. Betrayal of your own kind.

Dumbledore trusted Snape, and assured the rest of us that we should as well. So we did. But we were never 100% sure, and this time, it seems, we were right.

Betrayal is the worst of all actions, and can rip people's lives apart.

And not just people.

Whole worlds.

Betrayal has occurred within the wizarding world. And, contrary to popular belief, You-Know-Who will wreak it on the Muggle world as well.

I hope for all of your sakes that he doesn't win.

We don't deserve it.

Nobody does.


	17. Gellert Grindelwald

A/N: Hi Guys, this is a series of drabbles (because I love them) about the last thoughts going through the heads of each of the HP characters who died. Inspiration for this fic goes to Shadowed Shinobi, whose fic "Things Unsaid" gave me this idea. Thanks very much to them.

Each are exactly 100 words.

* * *

**Gellert Grindelwald**

As the green light wrapped itself around me like a blanket, becoming my existance, Albus was the only person in my mind.

I regretted running away.

I regretted becoming so power hungry.

I regretted my obsession with the Hallows.

I regretted pushing Albus to one side, for the greater good.

The Greater Good. What good was it now?

"The wand will never, ever be yours–"

And then, it was over, and the last thing in my mind was a flash of blue, pure, unblemished, the blue of the eye of my childhood love.

I regretted it all.

My fault.


End file.
